Princess Rein
'Princesa rein' 'Perfil: ' Nombre japonés : レ イ ン Edad : 13 (temporada 1) 14 (temporada 2) Cosa favorita : Vestirse Reino : Sunny Kingdom Mejores títulos de princesa ganados : ninguno Apariencia Parece haber obtenido sus rasgos de su padre, King Truth. Rein usa un abrigo azul cielo y tiene el pelo azul profundo y ojos verde mar. Su ropa es similar a la de su hermana, Fine, excepto por su peinado, gorro, abrigo y color. En una bola, ella usa un vestido azul brillante con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Cada vez que se transforman a través del poder de la prominencia, su peinado y vestido también cambian. La parte superior de su cabello se enrolla en un moño mientras que la parte inferior se riza. Está rematado con una corona. Además, su vestido sigue siendo azul pero tiene más patrones reales. Personalidad Rein es el otro más 'sin príncipes' en la historia del planeta misterioso. Rein es el gemelo más realista, que tiende a pensar de manera más racional que Fine. Sin embargo, eso no significa que ella tampoco sea enérgica al extremo. Rein es un soñador. Ella sueña constantemente con un romance con el Príncipe Bright, aunque al principio Bright no lo nota. Le encanta vestirse con bonitos vestidos y accesorios, pero no puede bailar en absoluto como Fine. A diferencia de Fine, Rein no se asusta, sino que siente curiosidad por las cosas que dan miedo. Relación Rienda y bien Para Rein, Fine es su amiga y también una hermana, todo en uno. Rein y Fine are twins, so they often go together everywhere, they even know what the other is thinking and what the other is going to say. But sometimes, it is known that the twins often argue. For example, in S''eason 1 Episode 13 - 14,'' Rein argues with Fine because Rein was worried and later seen Fine laughing and chatting with Bright. Rein thinks that Fine was too willful early in the day that she followed Eclipse and ran away. However, the twins forgive each other and become friends again. Rein and Bright In the beginning of the anime, it is shown clearly that Rein has a crush with Prince Bright by her day dream and when they dance together. Though in S''eason 1 Episode 13, ''Rein knew that Bright loves Fine. In the first time she knew it, she was mad at Fine. But lastly, she knew that Fine had no interest in Bright at all, so she continued to like Bright. When Bright had turned evil, Rein tried to persuade him to come back to normal. But he refused then confessed that he had a crush on Rein a bit too. In S''eason 2, ''there were many hints about Bright having a crush on Rein, And in the end, to all Rein x Shade fans' disappointment, Bright and Rein ended up together. Rein and Shade/eclipse Shade/Eclipse has a crush on Rein, but Rein hasn't noticed it at all. In the anime, after Shade/Eclipse has known that Rein has a crush on Bright, he has felt sad and jealous. Hence, he yelled at Fine and told her not to follow him again. He doesn't care a bit about Fine. But when they get to know each other better he falls in love with Fine in the second season. In the manga, it is more likely the Rein x Shade ending. However, the anime didn't follow the plot in the manga and also changed the ending. Which is a big let-down to most fans and is a huge flaw in the anime. Rein and Lione Rein and Fine has been friends with Lione (the princess of the flame kingdom) since the first episode in the first season. They have always gone and played together all the time, and also have visited each other's land. In the first place, they became friends because of the first princess party which started in sunny kingdom. It was a dancing competition and Lione was not confident in herself. And so Rein and Fine gave her hope and began to start their relationship there and had continued to the last season. Rein and Mirlo Rein and Mirlo's friendship started in the third princess party which was held at the seed kingdom in which the topic's about sport and good spirit in sport. Because the two of them were both slow, they couldn't run as fast. When Mirlo was going to give up, Rein said to her, 'Don't give up! We can go together!' and so it encouraged Mirlo with hope and joy. Lastly, when Mirlo won the first prize, she thanked Rein for being so kind to her and suggested that she should come and visit her kingdom too. Not long after, there was news that Mirlo was getting married, which she didn't want too. So the twins helped her and continued building their friendships. Rein and Altezza Altezza and Rein had a rocky start. They hadn't been much good friends. But even though they often argued, Rein still always tried to make friends with Altezza no matter what she said to her before. Maybe it's because Rein daydreamed that she would be Altezza's sister-in-law. In the end, they still became good friends. Rein and Milky Even though Rein doesn't have the same interests as Milky, she is not as close as Fine and Milky. Also, due to the language barriers, Milky tends to be closer to Fine since she understands what she is saying. However, Rein treats Milky with kindness and patience, just like with her own sister. Rein and Sophie Even though people don't usually notice their relationship, they have been friends and have known each other by each princess party. Rein and Fine always stop Sophie and Altezza from arguing. Rein and the 11 seed princesses Rein and the 11 seed princesses has been friends and visits each other's land. They love to play together. It is shown that they became friends when the 11 seed princesses are feeling down because of Altezza showing them her jewels and necklaces while they have just plain accessories. So Rein and Fine help them by making them beautiful accessories with the 'Decor Maker' machine. Rein and Tio Rein's and Tio's relationship are like that of the older sister and younger brother. Theo always tries protect the twins but often fails. He is also Lione's younger brother. Powers and abilities Performance Performance is one of Rein and Fine's power when they combine together and make a wish. But the rule of using it is not for yourself, but for other people. There were levels to get more power and longer performances called 'Princess Level'. It can be seen inside of the marble in the luca box. ~Princess Level~ Pitiful Princesses (Shobotto Princesses): This is the very first Princess Level. Fine and Rein only have 10% of their power at this stage and don't have much control over it quite yet, which is clear during their Self-Prominence. They are at this level from Episode 1 until Episode 5. Flickering Princesses (Chika-Chika Princesses): This is the 2nd Princess Level, which Fine and Rein acquire after performing some good deeds. They are able to control the Prominence slightly better at this level but still have a ways to go. This level is featured in Episodes 6 to 9. Twinkling Princesses (Kira-Kira Princesses): This is the 3rd Princess Level and it is the last level that the twins acquire with the Star Vial. The twins spend the majority of the first half of the season at this level. They actually go back to Shobotto Princesses from this level in Episode 10. They are at this level from Episode 10 until Episode 27. Fortune Princesses: The 4th Princess Level brings about a large change in the transformation sequence. Fine and Rein lose the Star Vial and acquire the Crystal Fortulatte. At this level, the twins' attack spell changes to "Twinkle Fortune Bloomish". They remain at this level from Episode 28 until Episode 36. Princesas eternas solares: este es el quinto y último nivel de princesa y significa la finalización del entrenamiento de los gemelos. La secuencia de transformación y los hechizos cambian una última vez con este nuevo nivel. Este nivel se presenta desde el Episodio 38 hasta el final del programa (Episodio 51). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sunny Kingdom